


Scents of the Past

by Jimmikins



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmikins/pseuds/Jimmikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock Prime first saves Kirks life, he's reminded of what he used to know. Angsty, short, sweet at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scents of the Past

Of everything that was there- it was the scent that brought him back, that made him realise. His old heart was beating in a way it hadn't in so many years; the action of scaring the beast off made his blood pump hard. He had a small greenhouse, a garden, that he used for food; he never needed to hunt. His cheeks were perpetually green with the cold, but greener still now, and his heart stopped once his nose picked up that peculiar scent. It had never changed. He'd worn it into his admiral years. It lingered so faintly on his skin that Spocks' Vulcan nose could barely detect it; a musky, deep cologne that Jim had always worn, as long as he'd ever known the Terran. When he'd ever asked why, he'd just wink, and say, "Ladies like it." Even during their courtship in later years, he'd say that line, just to be humourous. His brain- decrepid and tired as it was, was washed over with memories. His Jim. Warm and alive. He remembered their home. Their bed. Him. 

But this wasn't him. Not how he remembered. One day, he would be; but this was a fetus, something smaller. Less developed. His eyes didn't glow when he saw Spock; he still moved and spoke in that cocky way, but there was no substance behind it. Jim would never hesitate with anything. This wasn't Jim. This was cadet Kirk. Not his Captain. While he mind melded with him, it hurt, as much as it could for his old soul; he sensed the cadets feelings towards his younger self, and felt how it was locked away and ignored. He'd grow out of it. Once all was said and done, and it was time to part, the young Terran asked him if he was okay. It was out of kindness in which he asked, and Spock observed him silently with exhausted eyes, before saying, "Yes. It is only...scents of the past. Why do you wear this fragrance?" he gestured loosely to the cadets throat. 

His honey brown eyes sparkled with this sort of glee, as if he'd been waiting for Spock to ask, and almost like he knew that Spock could only expect a singular answer.   
"Well, you know," he said cheekily, with a small wink, "The ladies love it."


End file.
